The Tears That Have Gone Unshed
by PatrickRocks8800
Summary: Mikoto os a wood demon who has no friends or family. Sakura is a content water demon. Arika is an annoying wolf demon. What happens when the 3 of them meet Inuyasha and friends. Pairings: InuKag MSango OcOc SesshomoruOc
1. Prologue

PR8800: HI!!  
  
LWS7:..  
  
PR8800: Come on say HI!!!!  
  
LWS7: *takes out a frying pan and types with other hand*  
  
PR8800: O.O I'll leave you alone.  
  
LWS7: Good.  
  
PR8800: Anyways that's LoneWolfStar7. Her name really fits her personality. She's co-writing the story with me. Also the dark half so please don't send flames or she'll go on a killing spree. Well anyways we don't own Inuyasha, only Sakura and Mikoto. Let's see if you can guess who Sakura belongs to same with Mikoto.  
  
Mikoto: I'll be glad to tell them who I belong to.  
  
PR8800: How did you get here??  
  
Mikoto: LSW invited me.  
  
PR8800: -_-;;; Figures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Tears That Have Gone Unshed  
  
By: LoneWolfStar7  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taichi, take your mother and sister and make a run for it."  
  
"But dad." The young demon responded.  
  
"Just do it." His father ordered. Taichi heard the seriousness in his father's tone that hadn't been there before. He hurried to where Kairi and his mother were.  
  
"Kairi, Mom. Come on lets go. Dad told us to run." The two demons responded, Taichi and Kairi let their mother lead the way.  
  
Kairi tripped over a piece of rubble. Their mother quickly knelt down beside her and put her on one side, she did the same with Taichi.  
  
On the outside of the village she tripped over a rock. Her children fell out of her arms, the bad thing was that there was a cliff right there. Kairi and Taichi fell down. The fall had knocked Mikoto unconscious.  
  
~*~end dream~*~  
  
Mikoto woke up, breathing heavily. She hated to dream about her past. She had never shed any tears for her family, friends, or village.  
  
~*~Mikoto's POV~*~  
  
I looked down from my tree and saw Sakura asleep. She thought that we were friends, and even though she was a water demon and I a wood demon, I do not feel any connection to her. She is so naïve and so young.  
  
I decided to leave her there. Every demon should know how to fight and its time that she learned how to. Sakura should also learn that you can't trust anyone but yourself or you'll get hurt, like I did.  
  
~*~normal POV~*~  
  
Sakura woke up. She saw no one in the tee that Mikoto had been in. 'Mikoto, I only want to help you get over the pain that you have experienced, so why won't you let me in? Have you ever let anyone in?' Sakura wondered.  
  
~*~with Inuyasha and the others~*~  
  
Kagome blinked once. "Do you sense another jewel shard, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's coming towards us." Kagome responded. As if she had planned it something ran through a bush. Inuyasha took out the Tetsiaga and tried to slice whatever it was in half. Mikoto had taken out her staff in one swift movement to shield herself.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you carrying some of the jewel shards?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Neither of those questions are any of your business." Mikoto responded her voice monotone.  
  
"How bout if I cut that head of yours off?" Inuyasha threatened.  
  
"Then you still wouldn't get anything although I am impressed that a half breed such as your self can even make that kind of threat."  
  
"Half breed? Ok that's it. You're going down." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"My, my, my it looks like I've struck a nerve." She said as she dodged a slash of Inuyasha's sword. She drew out her own sword and sent Inuyasha against a tree, knocking him unconscious.  
  
She jumped into a tree and ran on top of the branches that were there. A few minutes later she arrived at her old home. 'It seems as if every time I leave Sakura and Arika I end up here. Strange.' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PR8800: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
LWS7: -_-;;;; *takes out a notebook and starts to brainstorm ideas for next chapter*  
  
PR8800: WELL SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 


	2. Deep Sleep

LWS7: *typing*  
  
PR8800: HI! HI!  
  
LSW7: LSW is talking in 3rd person. LSW like talking in third person its fun, LSW and two of her friends think that more people should be talk in third person.  
  
PR8800: Great she's hyper. Lovely just lovely.  
  
LSW7: LSW says HEY!!! LSW and PR only own Arika, Mikoto, and Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Tears That Have Gone Unshed  
  
Chapter 2: Deep Sleep  
  
By: LoneWolfStar7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was currently walking in a path in the woods looking for Mikoto or Arika. "Hey! You!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Have you by chance seen a demon with black hair and green eyes?"  
  
"Did she by chance have a silver staff, that had a leaf floating in the center and a sword could be drawn from it?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha was now very interested.  
  
"Then I'm afraid that I haven't seen her since last might. She left before I woke up, but then again leaving me and Arika by ourselves is nothing new."  
  
"Arika?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We got separated from her a few days ago. Poor her, she'll be going nuts trying to find us."  
  
"SAKURA!" A young wolf demon said and tackled her into the ground, the second she got up the wind blow, and out of habit, Arika sniffed it. As soon as Sakura stood up and brushed her kimono free of the dirt that had clung to the blue fabric grabbed her wrist and started to run.  
  
"Arika where are you taking me?"  
  
"I caught a whiff of Mikoto's scent." Inuyasha heard that and started to run after them. He wanted a rematch and he wouldn't give up until he found her.  
  
Kagome and the others took off after them. It was rather hard to keep up with a full demon and a half demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LSW7: *takes out a notebook and starts to brainstorm for next chapter*  
  
PR8800: REVIEW! This wasn't the way that she had it planned, but if you ask me it works. 


	3. Deep Sleep Part 2

LWS7: *typing*  
  
PR8800: HI AGAIN! Well since Ms. Loner has taken a vow of silence we only own Mikoto, Sakura, Arika, and Mikoto's family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Tears That Have Gone Unshed  
  
Chapter 3: Deep Sleep Part 2  
  
By: LoneWolfStar7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mikoto jumped up to one of the rafters, and closed her eyes just listening to the sounds of her old home. "Ok, where is she?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"There." Arika pointed to the only building that was left standing. Inuyasha ran into it, literally.  
  
"That's got to hurt." Miroku said. The others just nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha shouted. Mikoto's eyes flew open at that statement. 'Damn, looks like I'm not alone. Hmmm that voice sounds like the half breed that I defeated. Heh probably wants a rematch.' Mikoto thought. She did a quick spell that made her invisible and hurried out of the building, glad that the door was on the other side of where her 'challenger' was.  
  
She ran off into the woods quietly, and disguised her scent so Arika couldn't trace her, this time. As soon as she was out of sight she made herself visible again. Mikoto found herself at a cliff. She heard rushing water below it, and dived.  
  
When she hit the water it stung a bit, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. She resurfaced and let the water carry her in its current. Mikoto closed her eyes and just let memories of her past flood her.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
"Senko, wait up." Mikoto called after her friend. This was a younger, happier Mikoto. The golden haired wood demon looked behind her and saw Mikoto coming at her.  
  
"Hi Mikoto." Senko greeted her. "I see that your mom's working you to the bone again."  
  
"Yeah, you know how she is 'Work first and play later'." Mikoto joked. She had two large baskets full of Kimonos in them. Senko laughed, her friend couldn't take anything seriously, or at least not without joking about it. "Hey, Senko up for a bit of mischief?" She asked, grinning and a light in her forest green eyes.  
  
"Do you even have to ask? So what's the plan?" She motioned for Senko to come closer and whispered the plan into her ear. When she was finished Senko had a very mischievous grin on her face as well. "So when are we putting this plan into action?"  
  
"Tonight at the festival."  
  
As soon as they finished their chores the two used their useless items and traded them in for the items that they'd need. They set everything up in just the precise order, and made it seem as if they were helping to decorate the village.  
  
During the festival as they were starting the fireworks they put their plan into action. Mikoto went to her post and pulled the loose hanging string. Senko did the same with her post. As soon as they were through they bolted.  
  
They met up at Mikoto's house and watched the fun from there. They both started to laugh at everyone's face, it was priceless seeing them trying to restore order to the village after all the chaos. They had rigged it so when two certain strings were pulled all the decorations would fall, and it worked like a charm. "We should get back before anyone notices that were missing." Mikoto said.  
  
"Yeah." The two of them left the house and made sure that no one had noticed their absence, and luckily for them no one had, and since no one had noticed that they had disappeared they couldn't pin anything on them.  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
Mikoto washed up on the river banks, unaware of her change in environment. Someone had out a spell on her when she fell and was now in a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LWS7: *takes out notebook and starts to brainstorm ideas for next chapter*  
  
PR8800: I think that LWS was in a humorous mood when she wrote this chapter.  
  
LWS7: ...  
  
PR8800: I'll take that as a yes. 


	4. Waking up Part I

LWS7: *busy playing with a new video game*  
  
PR8800: -.- I see you FINALLY got around to writing this chapter.  
  
LWS7: *glares*  
  
PR8800: well since you're to absorbed in your game of *glances over LWS'S shoulder* pinball, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. We don't own Inuyasha. Only Mikoto, Sakura, Arika, and anyone from Mikoto's past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter by: LoneWolfStar7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The water lapped around Mikoto's body, as Inuyasha and the others walked by. Arika's nose picked up her scent, the spell that she had cast to ward off the others was long since gone. She stopped abruptly. "What's wrong, Arika?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Mikoto's scent hangs in the air here. She's nearby."  
  
"In what direction?" Inuyasha asked now very interested.  
  
"Follow me, and be very quiet. If Mikoto knows that were following her she can easily blend in her scent with the forest, and it'll make it that harder to find her." The others nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
They all followed Arika towards Mikoto. They all gasped in surprise when they saw her there. Arika nodded at Sakura who stepped forward and checked on the demon. "We need to get her to her to the nearest village." Was all Sakura said.  
  
A few minutes later Mikoto was on Kirara's (1) back, and on her way to a village. Sango and Kagome went with her. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sakura, Arika, and Shippo followed along behind, they would be meeting them back at Kaede's, since that just happened to be the closest village.  
  
"Kaede, we need your help."  
  
"What be ye problem?"  
  
"Mikoto, we don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
"Who be ye Mikoto?"  
  
"A friend of a friend."  
  
"Aye. Bring her in here." Kagome and Sango brought the demon in, who was currently in her human form. "Aye. I see what be wrong with thee."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, worried about the demon.  
  
"She be in a deep sleep. Ancient magic possesses her being. It is a matter of time until thee wakes up."  
  
"How long?" Sango asked.  
  
"Aye, there be no telling how long. Only when thee comes to terms with this will thee be able to wake up. Could be months, years, hours, or days. There isn't any telling as to when ye will wake up." Mikoto stirred slightly. "And ye be only coming to terms."  
  
Inuyasha and the others soon arrived. Sakura was curious as to what Mikoto could be coming to terms with, so was Arika. Miroku was well being the hentai (2) he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirara- the Japanese name of Kilala.  
  
Hentai- Japanese word for pervert  
  
LWS7: *still playing game*  
  
PR8800: -.-;;; This is what I have to put up with. Well you know the drill read and review. 


	5. Waking up Part II

**LWS7: *sipping a soda***

**PR8800: she's had a few midterms to study for, and I've had tests to study for as well, so that's why this chapter is so late getting up, although I don't see why she didn't write them while we had snowday's, two in a row.**

**_The Tears That Have Gone Unshed_**

****

**_Chapter 4: Waking up II_**

****

Mikoto thrashed in her sleep.  Kaede watched over the demon, wondering as to what could haunt her mind, and torment her to the verge of death.  "What could be wrong with thee?"  Kaede asked herself as the demon continued to thrash about.

Mikoto gave a sudden cry of pain, causing Inuyasha and the others to come running in.  "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, it be a mere part of the pain that ye has to come to terms with."

"Oh, so is that all?" Sango asked.

"Yes, thee will be thrashing and crying out for quite some time though."

The others left, and Mikoto gave another cry of pain.  The others knew not of what she was feeling inside her body.

She gave another pained cry as she felt her insides churn, although it was only a feeling, and it wasn't happening.  The earth demon felt as though her insides were blazing with fire, and that the darkness was swallowing her, alive.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Inside Mikoto's brain there were flashbacks, painful ones. "Mikoto, my mom said that I can't see you anymore," Senko said, sounding dismayed.

"What! That's not fair!" Mikoto responded, temper rising.

"I told her the same thing, but she wouldn't hear any of it."

"She can't stop us from meeting in secret," Mikoto said, hopes high.

"Yea she can, we're moving to a different village."

"Oh, then I guess this is goodbye."

"Yea, bye Mikoto."  Senko and Mikoto then walked away from each other.  Tears streaming down both demons face.  
  
_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_  
  


Another flashback came, this one more painful then the last.  Mikoto was walking through the village.  She was hearing whispers going around and knew they were about her, "look there goes the demon child," she heard someone say.

"I heard that she was the spawn of Enma himself."  Normally comments like that didn't get to her, but this time it did.

"LISTEN! I PUT UP WITH A HELL OF SHIT EVERY DAY! AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOU KISAMAS (1) SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME!  SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Mikoto screamed at the top of her voice, catching everyone off guard, and silencing them.0

  
Hunting you I can smell you – alive

Your heart pounding in my head  
  


More painful memories flashed by, but the author has decided to cut the rest out seeing as they would be to brutal, and/or angsty.  

Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me

"HELP! SENKO! HElp me," she stated her words growing softer.

"Who could this Senko be that ye speaks of," Kaede said to herself.  "Could it be the Senko that lives in here, in this village?  Inuyasha! Get in here, now!" Kaede ordered, softly but firmly.

"What is it Kaede-baba (2)?"  Inuyasha asked walking in. 

"I need you to go into the village and find Senko, you remember her, don't you?"

"Yeah, she must be an old hag by now."  With that said Inuyasha went into the village, and when he found Senko was quite surprised to see that she looked almost the same as she did before he left.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen you for a while," the wood demon said to the dog hanyou (3).

"Senko, Kaede wants to see you, and by the tone in Kaede-baba's voice she sounded dead serious.

"Ok, and you do know its not polite to call the elderly babas, right?"

"Yeah, so."

"See you haven't changed."

"Look who's talking," Inuyasha snarled.  Senko just smirked at him and walked of to Kaede's.  

"Hello Kaede-baachan (4), Inuyasha said that you needed to see me."

"Aye, that be true.  A Mikoto was screaming your name in her sleep, asking for help."  As if on cue a painful cry filled the house.  Senko needed no more convincing that it was her old friend, and immediately ran to the room where the scream had come from.

"Mikoto, its alright, I'm here, calm down."  Mikoto silenced herself and stopped thrashing about.

**PR8800: O_O Where'd that come from?**

**LWS7: *shrugs* **

**1- Kisama (pl Kisamas): mean bastard**

**2- Kaede-baba: what Inuyasha calls Kaede, old woman.**

**3- Hanyou: Half demon**

**4- Kaede-baachan- grandmother Kaede. **

 ****


End file.
